The invention relates to a method of closing an access side of a flexible packaging using a planar closure made of plastic, the closure comprising a receiving opening for receiving and retaining the access side of the flexible packaging, as well as a slot delimited by limb parts of the closure and extending between the circumference of the closure and the receiving opening, said method comprising the step of introducing the access side of the flexible packaging into the opening of the closure.